


Make You Scream

by Bellamyy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode 1, F/M, Season 1, The 100 - Freeform, im experimenting, im not sure what this is, it kind of follows but doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellamyy/pseuds/Bellamyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 have landed on Earth and despite the occurance of Bellamy Blake becoming some kind of leader to them all, Clarke must keep her dislike for him to herself if she wants to stay in everyone's good books. What she didn't prepare for was Bellamy's flirtatious behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of follows the pilot episode but things are tweaked and is different. it focuses more on Bellamy and Clarke.
> 
> tumblr: http://bellamyy-blakee.tumblr.com/

The air on the Ark. No, the air on the ground was much more. It felt lighter, and carried a scent that no human could place. Clarke felt like she was truly breathing for the first time. Her hair swayed softly before she realised it was a breeze. A breeze! Of all things she had dreamed of experiencing, she wanted to feel the breeze the most, to have that coolness against your skin. It was something that couldn't be replicated on the Ark. How she wished the people that still resided in space could feel, smell, taste all that she did at that very moment, the moment the 100 stepped on to the Earth. Before she knew it, a flurry of juveniles were racing past her, leaping off the space craft. They darted off in all directions, taking in the towering trees and climbing vines, the fragrant flowers and the clear sky above. Clarke realised that all her sketches did no justice to the real things. She couldn't enjoy the ground's beauty for long however. She was determined to get everyone to safety; do what her father would have done, should have done. She was determined as hell to make sure her father didn't die for nothing.

 

Grabbing a backpack from the ship, she filled it with extra essentials and made tracks to find landmarks. Anything would be useful so she could pinpoint their position on her map. Finding a clearing on a ledge, she left the yells of joy behind her and the disruption. Her eyes scanned across the horizon. A vast forest landscaped across and didn't seem to stop anywhere definite, except until it fringed the base of a mountain. Clarke lowered her eyes to her map and looked back up again, scanning the area. She continued that sequence a couple of times, hoping her conclusions were wrong because if she was right, she didn't know how many would be left alive.

 

She turned back to where the drop ship was and started walking. If they were going to survive, everyone had to make a move. They needed to get to Mount Weather. It wouldn't be long before everyone would start to feel the itch of hunger and thirst, and heaven knew how much radiation they had soaked up by now. Mount weather would provide protection, food and shelter.

 

It wasn't long before she was in the same vicinity as Bellamy Blake. Clarke didn't trust him. She didn't know why but it was true. There was something off about him and no amount of good looks could cure that.

 

                ''Well princess,'' he greeted, his head tilted towards her with a smug smile on his lips. His hair was no longer slicked back formerly. It was scruffy and curly yet suited him well, ''you don't look to happy.''

 

His statement of concern was anything but that. He was mocking her, she was sure of it. His tone was offensive to Clarke. She grimaced with a fake smile, hoping he would walk away.

 

                ''Oh come on princess, does that stick up your arse ever get a break?'' Bellamy stabbed at another teasing remark.

 

Clarke was about to retort, bite his head off and put him in his place. However she stopped and observed. The people around her didn't seem to feel the same way as she did about Bellamy. In fact, they seemed to look up to him. She needed to be clever about this. The last thing she needed was to be on everyone's bad side. She needed to make sure she would be heard, taken seriously before she was completely shunned away for detesting Bellamy Blake, who had clearly adopted the title as leader.

 

                ''I'm going to be the mature, and bigger person here and ignore that,'' Clarke said through gritted teeth, ''We need to get to Mount Weather. There's everything we need to survive there, and I think you can agree with me, that just by looking around, half of these kids aren't going to survive without food and clean water, because that is what they are, kids. So I suggest you enforce some order before someone gets hurt,''

 

She finished her small rant with a pointed finger towards a group of kids who were recklessly climbing a steep tree. Clarke had done a lot of reading during her time in prison, as well as sketching, and upon mere observation, she could already see a thousand things wrong with their climbing techniques. It was only a matter of time before someone fell, broke their arm and suffer through the pain since they had absolutely no medical supplies.

 

                ''You know what, that sounded an awful like an order,'' Bellamy creased his brow, folding his arms over his chest, ''Listen here princess, this isn't the Ark anymore. There are no rules here. We do what we want. So if you want to go to your silly mountain, then please go ahead. I'm not stopping you. Take who you want.''

 

Before Bellamy could walk away, Clarke stopped him, turning back his shoulder so he was facing her again.

 

                ''How long will that last then? Before some lunatic decides to do something dangerous,'' Clarke sighed and shook her head, ''Never mind, that's a conversation for another time.''

 

                ''Which I look forward to having,'' Bellamy snarked. He made another move to walk away however, yet again, Clarke stopped him.

 

                ''I nominate you, Bellamy,'' Clarke announced.

 

Bellamy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as if challenging her. He scoffed lightly but couldn't hide the smug smirk decorating his face.

 

                ''Princess, if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do is ask''

 

Clarke flushed lightly. Never had she been spoken that way. She never did have the time to feel desirable in the cell she was held captive in and the only boy she had really spoken to was Wells Jaha, and that didn't end well. She sighed loudly, rubbing her fingers against her temple.

 

                ''Look, I barely know anyone here, and the people I have interacted with are dead to me, or too childish to even care,'' she explained, ''And you look like you could handle yourself if we ran into trouble.''

 

                ''How did you get to that conclusion?'' Bellamy asked, taking closer steps to Clarke. Suddenly she was very amusing to him; yes, she was still a bit uptight, but if she kept talking, Bellamy could forget that.

 

Clarke decided to ignore the question. The last thing she wanted to confess was that his arms looked immensely strong, and he didn't even have to do anything.

 

                ''Are you coming or not?''

 

Bellamy exhaled heavily and shook his head, mumbling how he couldn't believe he was actually about to agree.

 

                ''Yes, fine!'' Bellamy replied.

 

Clarke nodded. As she was about to point the way out to him, she was interrupted. She hadn't realised that she and Bellamy were being listened to. The one they call Spacewalker and two others were hanging about, clearly interested in what Clarke and Bellamy had to say.

 

                ''So, when do we leave?'' Spacewalker, or otherwise known as Finn, asked, clapping his hands together.

 

Although she didn't mind the company, Clarke was still sceptical about Finn. His immature acts in the drop shit had killed someone. She wondered if he even felt remorse because all she saw was him doing was joining the other care-free delinquents.

 

                ''This is Jasper and Monty by the way,'' Finn introduced.

 

Jasper and Monty waved in sync, both clearly excited to be heading out.

 

Clarke couldn't protest against them joining. She had no valid reason to. However, maybe the extra company would stop her from unintentionally looking over at Bellamy.

 

                ''Fine,'' Clarke agreed, ''Just don't slow us down.''

 

Finn clutched on to his chest comically, causing casual laughs from his two new friends.

 

                ''I'm hurt by the little faith you have in me, Clarke,'' Finn said cheekily.

 

Bellamy stopped Clarke from replying quickly, having had enough of hearing Finn's voice already.

 

                ''Alright, enough. Let's get going now so we can make it back before dark,'' Bellamy instructed and with a flick of his finger, Clarke and the rest followed. She walked a step behind Bellamy so that she could subtly steer him without having to fully engage with him.

 

                ''Who put you in charge?'' Finn challenged.

 

                Clarke huffed out a breath, ''Apparently just about everyone.''

 

Bellamy looked at Clarke from the side as he climbed up a mound of dirt.

 

                ''I'm not just a pretty face,'' he remarked, reaching the top, possibly indicating to his intelligence and agility which Clarke had no doubt he didn't lack in. He turned back and held a hand out. Clarke glanced up at the palm that was awaiting hers. Without thinking, she gripped onto his hand. Bellamy pulled her up with ease. She stumbled onto her feet, wobbling forward. She became too aware of her close proximity to his chest and she backed away, awkwardly avoiding his gaze.

 

                ''We need to go another two hundred yards in that direction,'' Clarke made a change of subject. She pulled her hand back to her side and walked ahead, essentially leading the team. This time, Bellamy walked a step behind her.

 

His presence was difficult to ignore. It was as if he was the one radiating instead of the forest they were in. She could practically feel him partially against her back. But she knew she her senses were exaggerating. She needed to get a grip and focus at the task at hand. She jumped abruptly when she felt a finger poke at the side of her waist. She looked back at a bemused Bellamy, holding in his laugh.

 

                ''Don't do that,'' Clarke warned.

 

                ''I don't do well with orders,'' Bellamy replied. He had another jab at her side and she subtly leaped away to his left. They were almost walking side by side.

 

                ''Stop,'' Clarke hissed, carefully glancing back at the other three. The last thing she needed was to be collectively mocked. If Bellamy was making fun of her, surely, the other three would follow. However, they were hardly paying attention; they were too engrossed in their new surroundings.

 

                ''I'm not sure what you mean,'' he mused.

 

Bellamy took his chances and had another poke. She yelped out loud, quickly regaining her composure. She turned her head so her glare settled on him, so he knew that he was irritating her. He leaned his head in closer so he could mutter at a lower volume, so that only he and Clarke could hear.

 

                ''Now there's a sound I'd like to hear again, perhaps under different circumstances,'' Bellamy murmured, pulling back as if nothing happened, leaving Clarke to dwell on his words silently.

 

Her cheeks were coloured a bright pink and her gaze on anywhere, anything, other than Bellamy. She should have been so freaked out. Disgusted even. She knew what he was implying, what circumstances he had in his head and that didn't faze her in the way it should have. In fact, her skin prickled. Goosebumps puckered in response and her spine shook with...anticipation. Which was ridiculous because Clarke didn't expect anything from Bellamy, let alone anyone. There were more pressing matters and that instantly reminded Clarke to refocus again.

 

Clarke listened. There was no rustling. She spun on her heel only to be faced by endless rows on trees and shrubs.

 

                ''Where are the other three?'' she spoke aloud.

 

                ''For the love of...'' Bellamy sighed with exasperation, ''We should never had let them come along. Looks like Mount Weather has to wait, princess. Come on.''

 

Bellamy began walking back the way they came back with Clarke closely following. They both looked left and right for the three boys that were either lost or just messing about. It wasn't long before they found them. The three had found a large pool of water and were splashing about.

 

                ''What do you think you're doing?'' Clarke yelled, ''If you didn't come to help us, the least you could do was tell us you were going off on your own.''

 

                ''Relax Clarke,'' Jasper encouraged, ''Dive in, the water's awesome.''

 

Clarke looked across the glittering surface. It definitely did look inviting and she would have agreed had Bellamy not ordered them out. The sun was close to the edge of the horizon. Night would follow soon, and they needed to head back now. Clarke was disappointed to say the least. They could have gotten to Mount Weather but that would have to wait now.

 

They all went back to the drop ship. The sky was already dimming, streaks of oranges and pinks were slowly fading. Nathan Miller sprinted over to them, specifically Bellamy.

 

                ''We found some parachutes in the ship. We used them to make tents. There were only a few, so we're all going to have to share,'' Miller explained.

 

                ''That's amazing,'' Clarke replied absent-mindedly as she looked around. Tents were up and they looked strong enough to keep them protected, ''Of course, if there's no space, some can camp out in the ship.''

 

She eventually looked over to Bellamy. She couldn't tell what his expression meant but he didn't allow her to study it for too long. He turned to Miller and praised him for his thinking. Minutes later, it was just them two left on their own.

 

                ''Come on,'' Bellamy gestured to follow.

 

                ''Why? Where are we going?''

 

                ''To arrange those circumstances I was talking about,'' Bellamy teased.

 

Clarke stopped walking and blushed as Bellamy laughed, obviously at her original surprised expression, with wide eyes and all.

 

                ''I was kidding, princess,'' he assured, 'unless of course...''

 

His face was full of suggestion. A smirk on his lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes and raised eyebrow. Clarke stood up straighter, squaring her shoulders. She wasn't going to let him get to her. She strutted forward, pausing before him. She leant in close to his face, eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips, then back again.

 

                ''I'm not attracted to arrogance,'' Clarke said, clearly indicating that was what he was.

 

Bellamy cocked his head as she brushed past him. She was ahead of him a few feet before she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

 

                ''Are you coming?'' She asked.

 

He quickly jogged over, leading the way to the largest tent. He pushed through the flaps, examining the makeshift bed and concluding it would do. Clarke was seconds after him, entering, only to be greeted by his back. Bellamy quickly turned. He was so close that it forced Clarke to lifted her chin up to look at him. Without moving from his spot, Bellamy removed his jacket and threw it to the floor. His fingers slid up the front of her top, ghosting over the peak of her breast before they plucked away her own jacket.

 

                ''What are you doing?'' Clarke question in a low voice, her breathing becoming somewhat uncontrollable.

 

Bellamy's fingertips held onto the point of Clarke's chin, his thumb tugging down on the skin lightly so her bottom lip broke free.

 

                ''You know exactly what.''

 

Bellamy lowered his head, pausing when his mouth was just above her. He was giving her time to back out and reject him but she made no move. The very contours of their mouths merely touched and it was enough to leave them breathless.

 

                ''Kiss me,'' Clarke whispered, her lips barely moving.

 

                ''What do I get in return?'' Bellamy hummed.

 

Clarke’s hands were sneaking their way up Bellamy's shirt, exploring mildly the taut skin across his stomach. She pressed herself closer, her breast pressed against his chest.

 

                ''Anything.''

 

She could barely speak but she managed a word. Bellamy pushed forward, holding her lips in a lock. He savoured the softness, holding himself back for the very purpose. Clarke lifted herself up by standing on her toes and continued the kiss. Their lips moved lazily. Clarke's heart was thundering in her chest and warmth pooled in the pit of her stomach. She'd never been kissed in such a way. It was almost sweet, but there was something sensuous about the way Bellamy's mouth slanted over hers, pressed firmly and dragged his teeth across her bottom lip. She hummed appreciatively when his tongue touched hers. They kept kissing like that, only stopping for a seconds to breathe. Clarke didn't want it to stop and it didn't seem like Bellamy was going to.

 

Bellamy moved his lips to the skin of her jaw, placing light kisses down the side of her neck.

 

                ''Let's hear how loud you can be,'' Bellamy whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D


End file.
